Emmas choice
by KimmiePie79
Summary: Everything is going well, the second curse is finally broken, everything going smoothly till Mr. Gold through them a curve ball. Emma gonna have to make the hardest choice of her life. is she going to be able to handle the pressure or she going to crumble under the pressure.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guy enjoy this I'm nervous this is the first time I've ever wrote a fanfiction, but reading all of you guys I wanted to try at least one story. :) But I want feedback and ideas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time, just the story line.**

Chapter 1:

The second spell has been broken and everything finally settled down and calm for now. Emma and Henry found a nice place on the corner of storybrooke. Emma agreed to finally go on a date with hook which she was frantically getting ready for.

"Mom, calm down. Everything going to be fine" Henry said through the bathroom door.

"Yah, yah I know" Emma sad fanatically searching through the bathroom drawers.

"Have you seen my earrings?"

"Which ones" henry say shaking his head.

"My Diamond ones I was wearing last week" She screams running into her bed room.

"You mean the ones you lent to ruby?"

"CRAP!" Emma screamed fully frustrated "the emerald ones will have to do for now."

_Ding Dong_

"Crap, Crap, CRAP!" Emma Yelled running down to the front door.

Henry stood down the hall laughing as Marry-Margret and David were on the other side.

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFU!" Marry- Margret screamed.

Emma was wearing a tight black dress that hung down to her ankles with a slit up the right side of her hips. It had a V neck lined with sparkles all the way down her chest, it also had a opened back showing off all her curves, and to complement it all she had matching Emerald neckless and earrings to complement her eyes.

"Thanks, why you guys hear so early?" Emma Said confused.

"Didn't you say your date at six?" David confirmed.

"Yah, why?" Emma shot a look of fear as her head wiped around to the clock.

To Emma horror the clock read _5:55pm._

"Shit I'm not ready yet" and to Emma worse fear

Ding Dong!

As Emma walked over to the door, she turns around to her parent to see the smiling from eye to eye. She slowly open the door to see an every dashing Kilian standing with a single red rose and a big grin on his face. It mad Emma blush when he took a step closer and kissed her hand.

"Hello beautiful, are you ready to go?"

"Almost" Emma hesitated under his gaze.

"Well you better hurry, we got reservations" he said smiling knowingly

"Alright" she ran to her bed room to get you purse and put the rest of her makeup on

She said a quick good by then ran out the door with hook.

**Sorry for such a short Chapter, next one will be longer I promise. Please review!**

ase review!/strong/p


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bells POV**

I was sitting in her usual spot in the shop watching my husband. I was watching him tentatively while he was cleaning off some dusty artifact in his shop, I was admiring his handsome face but I was starting to notice his grief and stress starting to show through. After Belfires passing he hadn't been the same and she knew he had blamed himself for his death.

"are you alright?" Rumpel ask looking me up and down.

I was caught off guard by the sudden attention, also a little embarrassed that I had been caught staring. Than again I'm usually off in my little world.

"yah everything fine, I was actually wondering if you are alright?"

I watched as Rumpel shifted uncomfortable. Then lightend up is his old self and turn towards me._ That's odd._ "Everything is Delightful" _I don't believe you_._ "_can you finish cleaning this up, I just remembered I have some inventory to look over before we close up."

"Yeah of course" I jumps off the ledge I was on and walks over to him. Grabbing the rag from his hand and quickly start to work polishing these small gems lied out on the counter.

"Thank you love" he kissed me on the forehead before disappearing into the back room.

As I clean the gems I ponder over everything the past week. he been spending a lot of time in the back room barely coming out, even when it's closing time he'll stay there until late hours of the night. _something going on and I'm going to figure this out before someone gets hurt. _but of course

just as I turn to head into the back room. *_Jingle Jingle*. Great. _

"Snow, David what a wonderful surprise, anything I could help you with?"

I notice David shift nerveless and snow looks totally pissed off.

"Is there something wrong? Should I go get rumple?" _ok now I'm worry, whats going on?_

"No,no nothing wrong yet, David just being difficult and inappropriate." Snow said with a smirk on her face.

"I am not! I just want to make sure our daughter is safe!" Then David turned around to me with soft eyes. what came out of his mouth I didn't expects. "we..." Snow gave him a nasty look " I mean I was wondering if Gold had anything that could help us keep track and watch Emma while she on her date with Hook?''

_he wants to spy on his daughter while she on he date? what kinda of person does that? _

"so you want something to help you spy on Emma with?"

" I'm not going to spy, I'm just gonna be observing to make sure she doesn't get hurt." David said more for him self than for anyone else.

"you must have more faith in our daughter David, she not a child any more" snow said frustrated.

" I know, and I do, I just don't trust Hook"

I looked over the two in sympathy.

"Then trust her to tell you when she need you" I try telling him softly.

"I knew your right Bell thank you" David sighed "thank you for time, sorry for bothering you"

"that's alright, it's always nice seeing you guy" I watch as they leave the shop, I turn toward the clock and sigh, _It's almost closing time, I better get ready to go. _ Bell sighed looking toward the back room. _He'll come on his own wont he. I walk over to the cash register and start counting the change._

* * *

><p><strong>Rumpelstiltskin POV<strong>

I enter the back room without looking back. I can hear Bell russling around in the front doing as I ask. I know she worried about me but at the moment I can't bring my self to care. _ I have to do this before it's to late. _as I walk over to my desk guilt hits me, I shouldn't be lying to her but I know she'll disapprove of what I'm looking for, let alone what I may pertain. I reach down into a hidden compartment I had charmed earlier that week so Bell would not stumble on to it.

I flip through the book I had just pulled out. _where is it, it has to been in this book. _all of a sudden "I finally found it'' a smile appears on my face so evil I think the devil him self-will be quivering in fear, because what I just found will change everything.

"Perfect, the time has come that we will reunite once again".

**~thank you for reading please review :) 3~**


End file.
